O Vôo de Walkyria Bathory
by Jana Snape
Summary: Spoilers: Poucos, mas tem alguns detalhes do 5º livro.Avisos ou Alertas: Assassinato, orgias, tortura, sangue.Desafio: Essa fic foi uma resposta aos Desafios 132004: Snape é amante de uma professora. Detalhe: ela é casada, o marido dela é ciumento e desco
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Faltava uma semana para o início das aulas. Albus Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, marcou uma reunião com os professores para combinarem o início do novo ano letivo.

O Diretor entrou na sala dos professores, sorridente:

— Boa-noite. Antes de iniciarmos os assuntos rotineiros, quero apresentar a nova professora de DCAT. – Ele abriu a porta da sala e pediu que ela entrasse – Sra. Walkyria Bathory.

Ela entrou na sala. Era uma mulher alta, esbelta, a pele extremamente branca. Aparentava ter mais ou menos 35 anos de idade. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos. Tinha um longo cabelo liso negro, e seus olhos eram verde-amarelados, profundos e misteriosos. Seu caminhar era como o de uma serpente, e seu vestido longo e negro delizava sensualmente.

— Boa noite. – disse, com uma voz rouca e quente. Olhou para todos os presentes na sala até se fixar, por uns segundos a mais, num certo professor que, por algum motivo, lhe chamou atenção. Mas logo desviou o olhar e se sentou na cadeira que estava vazia.

Os professores olharam para ela com expressões curiosas. Notava-se que tinham mil perguntas em suas mentes quanto a esta mulher exótica que acabara de entrar. Prof. Binns não se conteve, e disse, olhando-a por inteira:

— Seu sobrenome...não me é estranho...é o mesmo da...

— Condessa Elizabeth Bathory, a vampira sangüinária. Sou sobrinha dela.

Os professores ficaram um pouco espantados com o que ela disse.

— Então... – disse Sprout

— Sim, ela é uma vampira. – confirmou o Diretor.

Os professores começaram a se olhar. O desconforto era geral. Uma vampira como professora era muito arriscado. Acreditava-se que poderia ser ainda mais perigoso do que um lobisomem. Além disso, aA grande maioria dos vampiros tinha fama de serem traiçoeiros.

Snape lançava olhares diabólicos para a nova professora e também para Dumbledore. Ele aparentemente não simpatizou nem um pouco com a sua nova colega. Não só pelo fato dela ser uma vampira, mas provavelmente por ocupar o tão sonhado cargo de professora de DCAT.

Mas o Diretor já esperava a reação dos professores e continuou a falar:

— Imaginei que todos ficariam um pouco surpresos com a contratação de Walkyria, – ela estava séria e só escutava – mas quero que saibam que ela é uma excelente profissional. Tem ótimas referências. Deu aulas durante vinte anos na Escola Durmstrang, portanto, não há motivos para preocupações e questionamentos.

Após a reunião, Dumbledore dispensou a todos, exceto Snape. Pediu que ficasse, pois ainda tinha mais alguns assuntos a tratar. Antes que o Diretor começasse a falar, Snape se adiantou:

— Você sabe o risco que estamos correndo Albus?

— Não se preocupe, Severus. Está tudo sob controle.

— Uma vampira! Onde você está com a cabeça? Você sabe muito bem com que tipo de gente essa raça se alia...

— Severus...

— Como se não bastasse Você-sabe-quem ficar rondando Hogwarts atrás de Potter o tempo todo, e você contrata uma vampira! Não vamos ter paz nem aqui dentro... Estamos arriscando...nossos pescoços... – ele andava de um lado para outro, rosnando, bufando de tanta raiva.

— Severus, tenha calma, por favor! – Dumbledore falou com firmeza. – Não existe esse risco, confie em mim. E...ela não vai se alimentar de ninguém aqui em Hogwarts, fique tranqüilo.

— E ela vai ... com- quer dizer, beber o quê? Suco de abóboras?

Dumbledore sorriu.

— Seu pescoço está a salvo, Severus. Acertei com os elfos domésticos. Eles vão cuidar da alimentação dela. Providenciarão carnes e...sangue...para ela.

Snape fez uma cara de nojo.

— Vou ficar de olho nela. Não confio numa vampira.

— Não terá dificuldade nenhuma para isso...

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sabe, Severus... vampiros não podem ficar em local quente e arejado...

— E daí?

— A sala de DCAT fica no segundo andar. Combinei que ela dará suas aulas lá, mas...seus aposentos não serão ao lado da sala, como foi com os outros professores.

— E será onde, então?

— Existe um quarto vago nas masmorras, se não estou enganado...

— Só existe um, mas não pode ser...esqueça!

— Porque? Você está utilizando-o?

— Não, mas posso arrumar rapidamente alguma utilidade para ele, se é esse o problema...

— Severus...

— Fica em frente ao meu quarto, Albus!

— Então é perfeito! Você ficará de olho nela para mim em tempo integral – falou sarcasticamente.

— Por que ela não fica na Casa dos Gritos? É sombrio, assustador e cheio de ratos para ela se alimentar...

— Controle-se Severus! Não há o que fazer, é o único local disponível capaz de hospedar uma vampira aqui dentro da escola.

— Como quiser, Albus. – Deu as costas e saiu rapidamente da sala do diretor.

**Capítulo 2**

Os alunos chegaram a Hogwarts. Antes do início do ritual do chapéu seletor, os professores se acomodaram às mesas. Walkyria sentou ao lado de Snape. Ele ainda estava visivelmente irritado com toda aquela situação. Ainda não havia sequer prestado atenção na nova professora. Não notou como ela era linda e sensual.

— Boa-noite, Snape. – disse, procurando os olhos dele.

— Boa-noite. – respondeu num tom baixo sem olhar para ela.

Após o ritual de seleção dos novos alunos, Dumbledore começou a falar das novidades de Hogwarts. Apresentou a nova professora de DCAT. Os alunos ficaram num burburinho. Os mais espertos e mais experientes logo notaram que ela não era uma bruxa. Mas, aparentemente, nenhum aluno ficou com medo. Alguns acharam estranho, outros disseram que seria uma experiência interessante. Também havia alguns grupinhos da "ala masculina" que, entre sorrisos e cochichos, ficaram comentando da beleza da professora.

No primeiro dia letivo, Walkyria saiu em direção à sua sala e teve uma surpresa: encontrou-se com o Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da Sonserina.

— Ora, ora, ora...temos uma invasora na masmorra! Quem pensa que é? – apontou sua espada para o peito dela.

— Como ousa, seu fantasma maluco?

— Você não sabe quem eu sou? Curve-se, sua mortal!

— Curve-se você, fantasma idiota! – Ela revirou os olhos e, de verde-amarelados, eles ficaram brancos e seus dentes caninos cresceram. Ela havia se transformado.

— Você não é uma bruxa! – disse já abaixando a voz.

— Claro que não sou! Vejo que você não tem nem competência para reconhecer uma vampira! Tem muito o que aprender, fantasminha!

— Perdoe-me, madame...

— Desta vez passa... Agora, saia da minha frente! – falou com firmeza.

Walkyria entrou na sala de DCAT para dar sua primeira aula. Era a turma do 6º ano com alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina.

— Boa tarde. Hoje vamos estudar os Quintípedes. Abram seus livros na página 405.

Todos começaram a abrir seus livros. Uma aluna no fundo da sala levantou o braço.

— Alguma dúvida, Srta. Midgen?

— Professora, ouvimos falar que...a senhora é...

— Uma vampira. Sim, é verdade.

— Poderia nos explicar mais sobre vampiros?

— Mas, vocês já tiveram aula sobre esse assunto no 3º ano, se não me engano...— olhou para suas anotações na mesa – com o Prof. Lupin.

— Sim, é verdade. – acrescentou Hermione – Mas creio que tenha sido um pouco superficial.

— Tudo bem. Então deixaremos os Quantípedes para a próxima aula. Vamos falar sobre vampiros. Existem dois tipos de Vampiros. O primeiro não é nada perigoso. Parece um ogro escorregadio e dentuço e...pode ser...domesticado. – ela fez uma expressão de desaprovação. – O segundo tipo é o que vocês estão vendo...parece uma pessoa normal.

— Mas por que alguns se tornam aparentemente tão fracos e outros não? – perguntou Olívia Hornby.

— Bem, quando um vampiro morde uma pessoa com o intuito de transformá-la, tem que saber se é um bruxo ou um trouxa. Se for um trouxa, digo, totalmente trouxa, que não tenha nenhuma gota de sangue bruxo correndo em suas veias, este se transforma nesse ser...digamos...estranho e fraco. Agora, se este vampiro morder um bruxo, mesmo que seja um aborto, então ele se torna um vampiro com forma humana e com alguns poderes, dependendo do caso.

— E esse segundo tipo de vampiro, é realmente capaz de virar um morcego? – pergunto Rony.

— Se for um animago, sim.

— Poderia nos dar mais características desse tipo de vampiro? O Prof. Lupin falou mais sobre os tipos mais fracos. – disse Draco.

— Vamos ver... A mais importante é que temos o poder de regeneração. Se formos feridos por facas, espadas ou até se cortarem alguma parte do nosso corpo, sentimos dor como qualquer um, mas essa parte, em questão de segundos, dependendo do tamanho do corte, se regenera completamente. Quanto a alimentação, nós comemos comidas normais, mas necessitamos muito de sangue pois, ao contrário dos humanos, não o produzimos. E o sangue é vital para qualquer um!

— E quanto à imortalidade? – perguntou Harry.

— Sim, somos imortais. Isso é devido à regeneração. Por isso também não envelhecemos. Mas, por outro lado, a imortalidade não é tão boa assim. Muitos vampiros se suicidam, pois não aturam a eternidade em completa solidão.

— Então...a Senhora não tem a idade que parece, deve ser bem mais velha! – disse Rony. Hermione, que estava ao seu lado cutucou-o.

— Imaginei que vocês perguntariam a minha idade... – ela sorriu. – Eu tenho...apenas...410 anos.

Um grande "ohhhh" foi pronunciado pelos alunos na sala.

E as perguntas continuaram:

— Vampiros têm mesmo aversão a alhos e crucifixos? – questionou Neville.

Walkyria riu.

— Não! Isso é pura ficção! Devo confessar que a maioria dos vampiros não gosta do sabor do alho na comida, mas é só isso! Quanto aos crucifixos: saibam que muitos vampiros até freqüentam a igreja. Aliás, existem muitas mentiras sobre vampiros, vocês têm que ficar atentos! Por exemplo, estacas: elas não matam vampiros. O que acontece é que o coração dos vampiros é sensível à celulose e, quando atingido, ele perde a consciência e, conseqüentemente, a capacidade de regeneração, ficando assim vulnerável.

— E quanto à luz? – perguntou Harry.

— A luz não é o problema para o vampiro de aspecto humano. O que nenhum vampiro suporta são os raios solares. Os raios ultravioleta emitidos pelo sol são fatais. Nosso corpo entra em combustão imediatamente quando em contato com eles.

Os alunos estavam hipnotizados enquanto Walkyria falava. Estavam adorando a aula.

— Agora que vocês já sabem bastante sobre vampiros, quero que preparem uma redação de três folhas sobre o que foi falado em aula para entregarem na próxima aula. Estão dispensados.

**Capítulo 3**

Duas semanas se passaram. Walkyria só aparecia no Salão Principal na hora do jantar. Dava suas aulas sempre nos últimos períodos da tarde e algumas aulas também à noite. Snape sempre a observava, disfarçadamente. Ainda não haviam conversado muito. Só falavam o necessário.

Certa noite, Snape estava em seu escritório, corrigindo os trabalhos da escola, quando ouviu alguém bater à sua porta. Ele se levantou e foi ver quem era.

— Olá, Snape.

— Senhora Walkyria, o que deseja?

— Posso entrar?

Snape ficou quieto por um momento. Convidar uma vampira para entrar em sua sala era um tanto arriscado. Mas, o pensamento de Walkyria foi mais rápido e ela disse:

— Não se preocupe, Severus...sei o que está pensando. – disse sorrindo. – Só quero conversar, não estou com segundas intenções...

— Entre. Mas, por favor, seja breve. Tenho muitos trabalhos para corrigir. – ele tentou desconversar.

— Sei que você possui um material bem interessante sobre DCAT. Preciso do livro "Criaturas Malignas", você tem?

— Sim, eu tenho.

— Você se importa de me emprestar?

— Vai dar aulas sobre criaturas das trevas? – disse num tom irônico.

— Sim. Quero fazer um quadro de comparações com características e modos de defesa.

— Hum...interessante. – Foi até o fundo da sala e pegou o livro na estante. – Vai falar de... todos os tipos de... criaturas? Todos, eu quero dizer, lobisomens, vampiros...

— Para sua informação, na primeira semana eu dei uma aula específica sobre vampiros. – disse fulminando-o com os olhos. – Agora... será que você pode me emprestar o livro?

— Mas...como uma professora de DCAT...tão experiente... não possui um livro tão importante como este?

— Chega de ironias, Severus Snape! É claro que tenho esse livro. Apenas esqueci de trazê-lo. Está no meu castelo. Vou mandar buscá-lo e, assim que ele chegar, devolvo o seu, inteirinho.

— Espero que sim. – disse entregando o livro para ela.

— Obrigada. – deu as costas para ele e saiu da sala.

No sábado, Walkyria saiu para um compromisso, logo após o jantar. Combinou que, sempre que precisasse, utilizaria a lareira do Diretor.

Já eram três horas da madrugada e ela estava voltando de seu compromisso. Usava um elegante e longo vestido preto, mais comprido na parte de trás, como uma cauda. Havia um decote extremamente ousado nas costas.

Ela vinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts, caminhando lentamente. Snape vinha logo atrás dela, a passos lentos. Observando-a. Pela primeira vez prestou atenção nela. Olhou para o decote que mostrava as costas dela...a pele lisa, branca e parecendo muito macia... Ele sentiu vontade de tocá-la.

Walkyria já estava na masmorra e ouviu passos. Virou rapidamente para ver quem era.

— Snape! Acordado até essa hora?

— Sempre faço uma ronda pelo castelo à noite. – disse quase sussurrando – E a senhora, vejo que vem de uma festa...

— Fui ao aniversário de minha prima Anna.

— Anna...Bathory?

— Sim, ela mesma. A filha de Elizabeth.

— Ainda vive...

— Sim, Snape. Vampiros são imortais, esqueceu? – deu um sorriso irônico – Ela completou hoje "apenas" 418 aninhos...

Snape fez uma expressão de surpresa. Walkyria continuou andando e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

— Não sabia que festas de vampiros terminavam tão cedo... – ele comentou com ironia.

— A festa não terminou. Muitos saíram para "comemorar" nas ruas, se é que me entende...

— Claro...

— Bem, vou entrar e tomar uma taça de vinho. É cedo ainda...me acompanha?

— Fica para outra noite, pois, ao contrário da senhora, eu não tenho tempo para festas. Boa noite.

Walkyria entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Pensou: "Ele é tão charmoso...me deixa arrepiada, mas tem um péssimo humor! Que pena..."

**Capítulo 4**

Na quinta-feira à noite, Dumbledore marcou reunião da Ordem da Fênix em sua sala. os membros foram chegando e acomodando-se nas cadeiras dispostas em círculo: Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Fletcher, McGonagall. Por último chegou Snape e logo atrás Dumbledore.

— Boa-noite. Vou ir direto ao que interessa, pois sei que todos têm seus compromissos. Fiquei sabendo que Voldemort está planejando se aliar a um clã de vampiros da Romênia.

— Eu sabia... – resmungou Snape.

— Deixe-me continuar, Severus. Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

— Como ficou sabendo disso, Albus? – perguntou Fletcher.

O Diretor se levantou e abriu a porta da sala. Walkyria entrou.

— Esta é Walkyria Bathory. Ela é a pessoa mais influente deste clã. Foi ela que nos informou sobre isso.

— Por favor, explique melhor. – disse McGonagall.

— Um mensageiro de Você-sabe-quem procurou meu marido, Klaus, na noite de ontem. Mandou que me encontrasse pois o Lord das Trevas queria conversar comigo. Eu sei exatamente o que ele quer pois há 15 anos nosso clã era seu aliado. Mas após a derrota dele, pensamos que tudo isso estaria acabado...

— Então vocês eram aliados dele! Não estou entendendo... – disse Snape.

— Naquela época quem comandava o clã era meu primo Paul, filho de Elizabeth. Com a morte dele, e, como minhas primas que ainda são vivas Anna e Katherina, não quiseram assumir o compromisso de presidir o clã, fiquei eu como responsável.

— Continuo sem entender... – resmungou Snape.

— Paul Bathory era um vampiro das trevas. Aliou-se a Você-sabe-quem para ter mais poder. Não se importava nem um pouco com a vontade do clã. Por isso acabou sendo morto. Quando eu assumi, mudei tudo isso. Nós fazemos reuniões para decidir o que vai ser feito. Então, decidimos que não nos tornaremos aliados dele, vamos fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix.

— Ele não vai gostar nenhum pouco dessa mudança... – comentou Arthur.

— Sabemos que não. Por isso decidimos omitir nossa ligação com a Ordem. Iremos fingir que estamos ao seu lado, lutando pelo lado das trevas.

— Vão fazer jogo duplo? Vocês estão loucos! Acham mesmo que vai dar certo? – exclamou Lupin.

— Vamos tentar. Não o queremos no poder de modo algum. No sábado, à noite, vou ter um encontro com ele para formalizarmos a suposta ligação.

— Vai se encontrar com ele? Está louca mesmo! Pode morrer! – disse Tonks.

— Não se preocupe... – disse sorrindo – já estou morta!

Tonks ficou vermelha como um tomate e abaixou a cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Capítulo 5**

No sábado à noite, Walkyria colocou um vestido cor de sangue, com um decote bem ousado, salientando seus seios. Por cima, vestiu uma capa preta e saiu ao encontro do Lord das Trevas na Mansão Riddle.

Voldemort estava sentado em uma poltrona aparentemente bem confortável. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam quando Walkyria entrou na sala. Ao seu lado, quatro bruxos mascarados.

— Walkyria Bathory, seja bem vinda! Continua tão linda quanto antes!

Ela fez uma reverência.

— Sente-se.

— Obrigada.

— Pensou na minha proposta?

— Sim.

— E então...vai resistir?

— Impossível resistir. O senhor sabe que, desde a época de Paul, nosso clã está ao seu lado.

— Eu tinha certeza disso...você não iria me decepcionar. – sorriu.

— E quanto às reuniões, terei que comparecer a todas?

— Não, talvez em algumas. Temos que ter cuidado, pois aquele velho gagá é muito espertinho...

— Tem razão.

— Mas fique tranqüila. Tenho uma maneira de lhe manter sempre informada das minhas decisões.

— Mesmo? Como?

— Tenho um aliado dentro de Hogwarts.

— Não me diga! Quem é?

— Não vou lhe dizer...quero que descubra! – ele olhou para o lado, indicando os comensais.

— Hum...entendi...é um deles.

— Sim. Quero ver se pode reconhecê-lo.

— Adoro isso! Vamos ver... – levantou-se e foi se aproximando de cada comensal, olhando nos olhos de cada um (que era a única parte do corpo que ficava à vista).

— E então, descobriu?

— Para falar a verdade, reconheci dois de seus comensais.

— Dois? Então fale!

— Um deles é Lúcio Malfoy. Há muito tempo eu o não via...Desde aquele tempo das festas entre os comensais, lembra?

— Sim...eram ótimas aquelas festas, nos divertíamos muito!

— Bem...o outro... – deu um sorriso sarcástico – Desconfiei desde a primeira vez que o vi: Professor Severus Snape.

— Muito bem Walkyria. Sua percepção continua afiada como sempre. – olhou para os dois comensais. – Vocês, podem tirar suas máscaras.

Snape tirou a máscara e deu um sorriso amarelo para ela. Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou e beijou-lhe a mão.

— Fico feliz em revê-la Madame Bathory. – disse olhando-a nos olhos.

— Bem...vocês ainda terão muito tempo para conversar. – disse Voldemort. – Agora preciso ficar só. Tenho coisas para fazer. E...quanto à festa – olhou para Walkyria – vou marcar a data, aguarde.

Snape e Walkyria voltaram juntos para Hogwarts. Ele não deixou de reparar no modo como ela estava vestida. Prestou atenção nas curvas e na textura da pele de Walkyria. Sentiu novamente vontade de tocá-la.

Chegando na masmorra, em frente aos seus quartos, Snape, que ainda permanecia calado, falou:

— Precisamos conversar.

— Então entre. – Walkyria abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Snape entrou e fechou a porta. Se aproximou dela e encarou-a seriamente.

— Quais são suas reais intenções, Madame Bathory?

— Você não entendeu? Achei que tivesse sido clara na reunião da Ordem.

— Quer que eu acredite que vai fazer jogo duplo? Sinto muito, mas não confio numa vampira...

— E você? É um comensal da morte, quem diria!

— É diferente.

— Claro que é diferente! Eu entrei como aliada daquele monstro no passado praticamente obrigada por meu primo, ao contrário de você que, pelo que pude perceber, foi de livre e espontânea vontade...

— Isso é um assunto particular, não lhe diz respeito.

— Ah, claro... E como espera que eu confie em você?

— Pergunte a Dumbledore e saberá se é verdade.

— Sinceramente...eu penso que um vampiro é muito mais confiável que um comensal... – falou em tom de desafio.

Ele se aproximou bem dela e segurou-a fortemente pelo braço. Estava tão próximo que Walkyria podia sentir a respiração dele.

— Olha aqui...madame...meta-se com a sua vida e... cuidado...vou ficar no seu rastro.

Ela sentiu um calor e sorriu. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. Passou a língua entre os dentes e sorriu novamente com malícia.

— Hum... se ficar me segurando assim por mais um segundo não vou conseguir me segurar... – disse Walkyria olhando-o nos olhos.

— O que vai fazer, me morder?

— Morder? Você sabe que não posso...mas, um beijo não é proibido... – disse olhando para os lábios dele.

Snape ficou pálido com o que ela disse. Largou no instante seguinte o braço dela. Virou-se rapidamente e saiu.

**Capítulo 6**

Depois daquela noite, Snape passou a evitar contato com Walkyria. Começou a jantar em sua sala. Sentia-se estranho. Aquela brincadeira deixou-o completamente desconcertado. Continuava vigiando-a mas sem se aproximar. Apenas se encontravam nas reuniões da escola e da Ordem da Fênix. Não podia negar para si mesmo que sentia alguma atração por ela. Mas não poderia acontecer nada...além de ela ser uma vampira, era casada!

Por sua vez, a cada dia que passava, Walkyria se sentia mais atraída por Snape. E Klaus? Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com seu marido. "Ele casou comigo porque quis!" – dizia para si mesma. "Todos sabem que vampiros e vampiras não são adeptos da monogamia! Klaus terá que se conformar...mas...também...ele não precisa ficar sabendo!"

Segunda-feira à noite Snape foi a uma reunião dos comensais. Voldemort decidiu fazer uma festa de Halloween e pediu que Snape convidasse Walkyria. Quando ele chegou a Hogwarts, depois da reunião, foi até o quarto dela.

— Boa-noite, Snape. – sorriu para ele – Entre.

— Tenho um recado do Lord das Trevas para lhe dar. – ela fechou a porta. – Ele pediu que a convidasse para a festa de Halloween.

— Eu já esperava por isso...

— Parece que não gostou?

— Sei como são essas festas, e não posso recusar, você sabe.

— Então, posso confirmar a presença do casal de vampiros para a festa? – perguntou num tom irônico.

— Casal? Não, meu marido Klaus não irá à festa. Irei sozinha.

Snape olhou com curiosidade, mas não perguntou nada. Walkyria continuou.

— Só uma coisa, Snape. Prefiro que não conte nada ao meu marido. Klaus não entenderia e nem aceitaria. Acredito que você deva saber como são essas festas e...Klaus é extremamente ciumento...

— Ele é tão ciumento e permitiu que viesse dar aulas numa escola tão longe, como pode?

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Eu não pedi a permissão dele para vir dar aulas aqui. Eu comuniquei, simplesmente. E isso não é o problema para ele. O que ele não suportaria é me ver com outro homem.

— Entendo...

— Não sei como continuo aceitando tudo isso...é contra a minha natureza...vampiros são livres... – ela ficou quieta, pensativa.

— Eu vou indo, preciso mandar a confirmação para o Lord das Trevas. Esteja na noite de Halloween na minha sala exatamente à meia-noite para irmos juntos para a festa.

— Estarei lá pontualmente.

**Capítulo 7**

Estava quase na hora marcada de Walkyria se encontrar com Snape para irem à festa. Ela estava um pouco ansiosa, pois não tinha idéia do que Voldemort iria inventar para aquela noite. No passado ela sempre ficava ao lado de Paul que, bem ou mal, a protegia. Desta vez não teria Paul. Klaus também não estaria ao seu lado... O que iria acontecer? E se alguém tentasse torturá-la ou matá-la? Ela estava disposta a enfrentar todos os desafios. Respirou fundo e se dirigiu à sala de Snape.

— Boa noite, Snape.

— Entre – ele a olhou disfarçadamente, reparando como ela estava vestida. Ela usava um longo vestido negro, de veludo, com uma abertura lateral na saia que mostrava sua perna direita. A parte de cima do vestido era tipo frente-única, deixando suas costas totalmente à mostra e na frente, um pequeno pedaço de tecido cobria uma parte de seus seios. Deixou seu cabelo solto e colocou uma sandália preta de salto bem alto. Resumindo, ela estava extremamente sensual. – A senhora chegou um pouco cedo. Sente-se. – Ele tentava desviar o olhar. – Aceita uma bebida?

— Não, obrigada.

— Eu vou acabar de me arrumar, fique à vontade. – Ele foi até o seu quarto, penteou os cabelos e colocou sua capa. Parou por um segundo em frente ao espelho para ter certeza de que estava bem vestido. Não estava muito diferente dos outros dias. Estava todo de preto, deixando só as suas mãos e seu rosto à mostra, nada mais.

Ele voltou para a sala e novamente seu olhar, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, seu olhar novamente estacionou em Walkyria. Ela estava sentada no sofá, perto da lareira, olhando o fogo. Parecia perdida em seus pensamentos. Estava totalmente distraída.

— Vou preparar a chave de portal.

Ela se virou e olhou para ele. Apesar de ele estar vestido como sempre, com o mesmo tipo de roupa, Walkyria achava-o atraente, mesmo ele cobrindo quase todo o corpo com suas roupas.

Snape pegou uma xícara e colocou em cima da mesa. Apontou a varinha para ela e disse:

— PORTUS! – ele transformou a xícara numa chave de portal. Olhou novamente para ela e falou: — Temos que tocar ao mesmo tempo. Pronta?

— Sim, vamos.

Eles chegaram numa ante-sala. Se dirigiram a uma imensa porta de madeira e entraram no salão de festas. Não havia muita decoração, pois Voldemort não gostava muito de enfeites e bobagens. O lugar era bem amplo, com algumas mesas e muitos sofás espalhados pelas laterais. As janelas eram grandes, cobertas com cortinas na cor cinza. No fundo da sala havia um grupo de músicos esperando a hora de começar a tocar. Não havia nada no centro, pois era reservado para as danças. Voldemort estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona, num ponto bem estratégico, onde poderia observar cada canto da sala.

— Acho que todos os meus convidados principais já chegaram. – disse olhando para seus comensais e para Walkyria. – A noite vai ser muito divertida. Terá música, dança e muitos trouxas para nós nos divertirmos. – deu uma risada.

Todos aplaudiram. Ele continuou a falar.

— Além desses divertimentos que todos já conhecem, temos uma convidada muito especial, a nossa nova aliada: Walkyria Bathory. – todos olharam para ela. – E, para comemorar, gostaria de convidá-la a dançar a primeira música de nossa festa.

— Será uma honra, Mestre. – disse fazendo uma reverência, sorrindo.

Bellatriz fez uma cara de quem não gostou. Normalmente era ela, ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy que abria as festas com a dança ritual. Malfoy até parecia gostar da idéia, se aproximou de Voldemort e Walkyria e, beijando a mão dela, disse:

— Será uma honra para mim também, Milorde.

Voldemort olhou para ele e falou:

— Desta vez será diferente, meu caro Lúcio. Quem irá acompanhar Madame Bathory esta noite será Severus Snape.

Malfoy olhou com desprezo para Snape e deu as costas sem dizer nada. Snape estava um pouco afastado daquele pequeno grupo de bruxos que estava ao redor de Voldemort. Estava distraído, bebendo e com seus pensamentos perdidos olhando pela janela. Ao escutar seu nome, se aproximou de seu Mestre para saber do que se tratava.

— Me chamou, Mestre?

— Distraído, Severus? – deu um sorriso irônico – Quero que acompanhe Madame Bathory durante esta noite, começando pela dança ritual de abertura.

Snape arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Olhou para Walkyria e logo após para Voldemort. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

— Como quiser, Mestre.

— Então vou mandar nossos queridos trouxas entrarem para dar início à festa.

Snape se aproximou mais de Walkyria e os outros bruxos se dispersaram, ficando os dois a sós. Ela notou uma expressão diferente em Snape. Não sabia se ele estava ou não gostando da situação. Ela estava não só aliviada, mas visivelmente ansiosa para que a festa começasse. A noite prometia inúmeras delícias...

— Podemos conversar um pouco, madame?

— Claro.

— Presumo que a senhora saiba como é a dança ritual, não?

— Sei sim. Na época de Paul, dançamos algumas vezes...

— E...quanto...as regras...sabe quais são? – era difícil para ele falar a respeito, não olhava nos olhos dela.

— Sei muito bem.

— Então...

— Faremos o que tiver que ser feito, não se preocupe. – Ela sorriu. – Será...um prazer!

Snape olhou para ela e não respondeu, ficou sério. Estava pensativo, preocupado. As regras de Voldemort não eram tão cruéis para os bruxos, mas, às vezes, se tornavam um tanto constrangedoras. A festa começava com o casal principal dançando, depois esse mesmo casal deveria ficar unido durante a noite inteira. Era obrigatório fazer sexo logo após a dança e ainda participar das seções de torturas e maldições que seriam aplicadas aos trouxas. E o casal desta noite era Walkyria e Severus.

Os trouxas entraram no salão e Voldemort deu início à festa. Os músicos começaram a tocar uma música num tom lento e macabro e o casal escolhido foi para o centro. A dança era uma espécie de tango, com passos muitos sensuais. Os corpos dos dois ora se colavam ora se separavam. Walkyria girava e Snape a puxava novamente para mais um passo sensual. A perna dela, quando estavam unidos, ficava entre as pernas dele. Ela deu outro giro e Snape a segurou com seu braço esquerdo fazendo-a quase que deitar e com a outra mão alisou o corpo dela desde o pescoço até o ventre, com firmeza e desejo. Todos olhavam fixamente para o casal dançando.

A música terminou. Outros bruxos e alguns trouxas foram para o centro dançar. A festa havia começado.

O calor que envolvia Snape e Walkyria era quase que visível. Ele segurou-a pelo braço e a levou até um canto da sala próximo a um sofá. E, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, encostou-a na parede e começou a beijar, alisar e mordiscar Walkyria. Sua mão percorria todo o corpo dela. Ela não respondia, só gemia baixinho. Ele segurava-a com firmeza, empurrando seu corpo contra o dela. Walkyria afastou um pouco Snape e abriu o botão que segurava a parte de cima de seu vestido, liberando seus seios para Snape continuar. Ele admirou-os por alguns segundos, alisou-os e a sua boca não demorou muito a querer sorver aqueles perfeitos, brancos e macios seios de Walkyria. A mão dele desceu pela perna dela e segurou a saia do vestido e puxou para cima. Ergueu o corpo dela, fazendo com que as pernas dela se entrelaçassem em sua cintura. Olhou nos olhos dela com desejo e encaixou seu corpo de uma só vez no de Walkyria. Eles gemeram. A música que tocava naquele momento era mais rápida e ele aproveitou. Movimentava seu corpo, empurrando contra o dela, no mesmo ritmo. Os olhos dela reviraram e ela gemeu forte. Teve seu primeiro orgasmo. Snape pegou-a no colo, e carregou-a até uma mesa que estava próxima. Deitou-a na mesa e continuou a possuí-la, movimentando-se um pouco mais rápido e empurrando seu corpo com mais força. Sua mão segurava na cintura dela, puxando-a contra si. Ele deu um grito alto e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela.

O clima da festa estava esquentando. Muitos cantos do salão já estavam preenchidos por bruxos e trouxas se esfregando e fazendo sexo. Era praticamente uma orgia. Lúcio Malfoy se apoderou de duas trouxas para se satisfazer. Voldemort também se divertia, além de algumas trouxas hipnotizadas, havia duas bruxas extremamente lindas e sensuais ao seu lado. Mas isso tudo era só o começo...

Snape e Walkyria sentaram-se no sofá por um momento e beberam uma taça de vinho.

— O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Walkyria.

— Temos que continuar a divertir o Lord das Trevas...temos que escolher um casal de trouxas e...

— Entendo... – olhou para os trouxas que dançavam no centro do salão. – Que tal aquele casal com a trouxa de vermelho?

— Tanto faz...pode ser.

— Eu começo, ok?

— O que vai fazer?

— Você verá!

Walkyria se levantou e pegou sua varinha. Apontou para a trouxa de vermelho. Era uma mulher loira, com cabelos lisos e compridos, magra e baixa. Usava um vestido curto vermelho. Walkyria lançou raios com sua varinha em direção à ela. As roupas da trouxa se rasgaram e ela ficou nua. Ela gritou. O trouxa que a acompanhava abraçou-a. Era um homem gordo de cabelos castanhos. Walkyria sorriu sarcasticamente e apontou a varinha para ele.

— CONJUNCTIVITUS! – o homem ficou temporariamente cego e se afastou da moça. – Agora vamos, Snape.

Walkyria se aproximou do trouxa que estava cambaleando. Abraçou-o sem dizer nada como se fosse a mulher que o acompanhava. Ele, de tão nervoso, nem percebeu a diferença, se entregou aos braços da vampira. Ela o guiou até um sofá. Sentaram os dois juntos. Walkyria acariciava o homem, tentando acalmá-lo. Beijou-o. Ele sentia que algo estava diferente, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Ela tinha o poder de confundir sua vítima, sem a necessidade de nenhum feitiço, pois era uma vampira!

— Vamos dançar. – Ela disse, puxando-o novamente para o centro do salão.

Eles dançavam bem abraçados. Ela se deixava tocar e ele nem percebia o que iria acontecer.

Snape se aproximou da moça, tirou sua capa e emprestou para ela se cobrir. Ela sorriu agradecida. Virou-se e não notou a expressão de satisfação no rosto de Snape. Ele lançou um raio luminoso em direção à moça que a fez levitar e imediatamente ficar de cabeça para baixo, deixando a capa cair no chão. Ela gritava. Os bruxos pararam o que estavam fazendo e começavam a admirar a cena, rindo. Snape se aproximou da moça e pegou sua capa.

A trouxa então ficou por um segundo quieta. Viu que iria acontecer ao seu namorado. Viu quando a expressão de Walkyria mudou e os dentes dela cresceram. A mulher gritou, gritou muito, mas ele estava hipnotizado, não escutou. Walkyria olhou para a trouxa, que estava desesperada, e deu um sorriso. Voltou-se para sua vítima, abraçando mais forte e passou a língua no pescoço dele. Ele gemeu, ficando excitado. Ela, então, cravou seus dentes no pescoço dele e começou a sugar o sangue. Ele ainda gemia, sentindo prazer. Ela sugava, sugava...até o fim...até ele não gemer mais...até ele cair no chão...o corpo totalmente frio...sem sangue...sem vida.

Os outros trouxas, neste momento, estavam todos paralisados, enfeitiçados. A trouxa que estava suspensa no ar voltou a gritar e estava ainda mais apavorada. Chorava, soluçava, vendo o corpo imóvel de seu namorado. Os comensais começaram então sua diversão. Lançaram nela uma enxurrada de maldições até que ela não suportou mais as dores e morreu.

A festa, a partir desse momento, se tornou uma sessão de torturas. Gemidos, gritos de pavor, choros e muito sangue invadiram o local. Mas...se escutava também muitas risadas...macabras...

A noite chegou ao fim. Eles retornaram em silêncio para Hogwarts. Olheiras, roupas sujas e um cansaço estava estampado nos rostos dos dois. A noite não havia sido agradável, exceto por um momento...que, infelizmente foi curto.

Walkyria foi dormir. Não disse nem "boa noite" para Snape...nenhuma palavra.

Snape entrou em seu quarto, tomou um banho e sentou-se em frente à lareira, pensativo. Toda vez que tinha que ir a esse tipo de festa ficava com insônia. Os momentos cruéis ficavam gravados em sua mente. Foi até a penseira e depositou todos os acontecimentos da noite...quase todos os acontecimentos... Apenas um ele queria que ficasse em sua mente, pelo menos por mais alguns dias...


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Capítulo 8**

Snape não se sentia à vontade com Walkyria. Ficava constrangido só de lembrar o que acontecera na festa. Passou a evitar jantar no salão principal, pois teria que sentar ao lado dela. Cada vez que ele lembrava daquelas cenas entre os dois... aquele momento que foi só deles... ele sentia seu corpo vibrar... pedir... implorar pelo dela...

Passou uma semana e Dumbledore chamou Snape para uma conversa em sua sala.

— Sente-se, Severus. Aceita um chá?

— Não, obrigado. – Ele sentou na cadeira próxima à mesa de Dumbledore. – Algum problema, Albus?

— Eu gostaria que você me respondesse... – ele ajeitou os óculos – tenho notado a sua ausência na hora do jantar...

— Bem, eu... – O diretor olhou para ele por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua – estou ocupado corrigindo os trabalhos dos alunos.

— Você parece um pouco tenso...Tem dormido bem à noite, Severus? Alguma coisa está perturbando sua mente? Se quiser, podemos conversar a respeito...

— Não se preocupe, Albus, está tudo bem.

Snape não queria falar nada para Dumbledore. Não queria expor nem sua vida pessoal, muito menos a de Walkyria. Também, nem tinha certeza do que exatamente estava sentindo, só sabia que queria mais uma vez poder sentir o corpo dela...

À noite, Snape foi até o Salão Principal para o jantar. Não poderia continuar inventando histórias para Dumbledore.

Ele, quando o viu, deu um sorriso.

Snape sentou-se no lugar de sempre, ao lado de Walkyria.

— Boa noite.

— Olá Snape. Há quanto tempo!

Ele olhou para ela e não disse nada.

— Você trabalha demais, Snape. Precisa...relaxar um pouco – falou com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

— Talvez. – Ele respondeu meio sem pensar.

Era uma noite agradável de outono. Walkyria resolveu aproveitar. Colocou um vestido leve e, por cima, uma capa e foi passear pelos jardins da escola.

Caminhou até o lago e sentou-se numa pedra. Ficou ali contemplando a lua, o céu estrelado, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto. Ela gostava de escutar os sons da madrugada, o cheiro da grama molhada...

Não demorou muito e ela começou a sentir um outro aroma e pensou: "eu conheço esse cheiro...". Subitamente virou-se para trás e confirmou o que seu olfato aguçado de vampira já havia lhe informado:

— Snape!

— O que faz uma vampira no jardim da escola a essa hora da noite? Será que procura...alimento? – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela se levantou e fitou-o nos olhos.

— E o que será que um comensal da morte faz numa hora dessas no jardim da escola? Será que está voltando de algum ataque?

Ele ficou sério. Seus olhos pareciam estar pegando fogo. Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele.

— Sabe, Snape... – ela falou num tom suave, com seus lábios bem próximos do ouvido dele – eu já matei um bruxo por muito menos que isso que você disse... – Afastou-se e virou de costas.

— E...por que não o faz agora?

Ela se voltou e disse:

— Bem...primeiro porque isso estragaria meus planos e...segundo porque... – olhou para ele de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente – bem, deixa prá lá... – e virou-se – vou voltar para o castelo.

Ela seguiu andando, deslizando sua capa pela grama úmida do jardim. Snape foi logo atrás dela. Ela logo percebeu a presença dele, mas não olhou para trás. Chegando à masmorra...

— Snape, está me seguindo? O que quer?

— Primeiramente, gostaria de lhe dizer que não estou seguindo-a, mesmo porque meus aposentos também se localizam na masmorra. – Mas...aproveito para lhe perguntar qual seria o segundo motivo pelo qual não quis me...matar? – sorriu friamente – Bem, acredito que...talvez...não tenha coragem... Teria que enfrentar depois o Lord das Trevas...

— Você não deixa mesmo de agir como um comensal...é ridículo! – sorriu – Bem, existe sim outro motivo, só que não falarei agora...talvez...

— Talvez? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Uma outra noite conversaremos. Você vem aqui, tomamos uma taça de vinho, eu lhe falo o que quer saber e você me diz que comentários houve entre os comensais e o Lord a meu respeito após a festa, certo?

— E quando pode ser?

— Qualquer outra noite que você não esteja com um humor tão insuportável. Boa noite!

**Capítulo 9**

Passaram dois dias. Snape não tinha como prorrogar mais a conversa com Walkyria. Decidiu ir até o quarto dela logo após o jantar.

Já era quase meia-noite quanto ele bateu na porta do quarto dela.

— Olá, Snape, entre.

Ele entrou. Estava sério. Tentou não olhar muito para ela...

— Perdoe-me, mas eu não estava lhe esperando... — Ela estava vestida com uma roupa bem à vontade. Era um vestido de um tecido fino, levemente transparente.

— Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

— Sente-se. – ela sorriu. – Vinho?

— Sim, obrigado.

Ela se sentou próxima a ele, no sofá.

— Sobre o que queria conversar?

— Eu quero saber o que o Lord das Trevas comentou sobre a festa.

Ele respirou fundo e se encostou no sofá, relaxando um pouco. Ela estava sentada bem confortável, com as pernas cruzadas, olhando fixamente para Snape, enquanto segurava sua taça de vinho.

— Ele ficou muito satisfeito. Elogiou nossa conduta como... casal principal da festa.

— Mesmo? Isso me tranqüiliza. Confesso que fiquei com receio de que algo não desse certo ou que ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa...

— Deu tudo certo, não se preocupe.

— E você, o que achou? Divertiu-se?

Ele sentiu seu sangue gelar por um segundo.

— Eu acho um pouco difícil se divertir numa festa daquele tipo...

— Você é um comensal, achei que gostasse...

— Tive razões para tornar-me um comensal. Mas não gosto de torturas. E você? Acredito que tenha saído da festa bem satisfeita...

— Confesso que duas coisas me agradaram na festa...

Ele olhou nos olhos dela com expressão de curiosidade. Ela entendeu.

— Sou uma vampira e ... fazia tempo que eu não me alimentava com sangue fresco... você não entende...é simplesmente maravilhoso.

Ele respirou fundo, aliviado.

— Mas... não foi só isso que me agradou... – Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão de malícia - ele tentava parecer frio e insensível.

Ela se levantou.

— Um pouco mais de vinho, Snape?

— Sim, por favor. – Ele precisava relaxar, estava muito tenso. Ela notava cada olhar disfarçado que ele lançava.

Walkyria retornou com as duas taças cheias e sentou-se um pouco mais perto de Snape. Ele já conseguia sentir o perfume do corpo dela...

— Bem...então agora, juntando com a nossa conversa do outro dia, me deve duas respostas... – sorriu com ironia.

Ela riu.

— Sim, eu sei, mas...a resposta das duas é a mesma...

— Estranho...um motivo para não me matar e algo que lhe agradou na festa ser a mesma coisa? É, no mínimo, interessante. E então, vai me contar?

— Bem... o motivo é que...seria um desperdício matá-lo... Você tem excelentes... qualidades... Transformá-lo sim, seria o ideal...

— Qualidades? Do que exatamente está falando?

— Sabe...você dança muito bem... – disse Walkyria se encostando no sofá e olhando para o corpo dele e, logo após para sua boca e para os olhos. – Foi uma pena a...música...ser tão...curta...

"O que ela está querendo?" – Snape pensou. Tomou um grande gole de vinho.

— Está ficando tarde... – ele disse se levantando.

— Por que tanta pressa? Amanhã é sábado, fique mais um pouco. – Não quer saber a resposta?

— Onde está querendo chegar? – tentou parecer sério. Queria ter certeza.

— Ora, Snape... você sabe... – ela não parava de olhar para ele um só segundo.

— Mas, não podemos... você é ...

— Esqueça desses detalhes...quero continuar o que começamos na festa... – Ela apontou a varinha para uma caixinha da qual começou a sair uma música suave.

Ele largou a taça na mesa e se aproximou dela. Olhava para os lábios dela e se lembrou de que ainda não havia beijado. Aquilo que fizeram na festa, apesar de ter sido bom, foi algo quase que mecânico, não podia expressar todos os seus sentimentos.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, quase encostando seu corpo ao dela. Suavemente sua mão foi segurando-a pela cintura e, assim, ele a puxou para mais perto de si. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, sentindo sua respiração, seu perfume. Ele estava com seus lábios quase encostando nos dela.

— É isso mesmo que você quer?

— Quero isso e muito mais...

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, puxou o corpo dela contra o seu com força e a beijou. O beijo foi longo, intenso. A mão de Snape começou a percorrer o corpo de Walkyria, sensualmente. Sentia a maciez do vestido que cobria o corpo dela. Ele continuava a beijá-la sem parar. Ela abraçava-o e colava seu corpo no dele.

— Quero apreciar cada parte de seu corpo. – ele disse com a voz rouca.

— Então...vamos para um lugar mais...aconchegante. – Ela segurou na mão dele e o conduziu para o quarto, que ficava ao fundo.

Ele abraçou-a por trás e começou a beijar o pescoço de Walkyria. Sua mão percorreu novamente o vestido dela e, com suavidade, abriu o zíper, deixando-a nua...

Já eram quase cinco horas da manhã e Snape ainda estava deitado, ao lado de Walkyria na cama dela. Ele, ao se levantar, acordou-a, sem querer.

— Você já vai?

— Durma, já vai amanhecer. Eu tenho que ajudar a organizar os alunos para irem a Hogsmeade.

— Depois você volta?

— Só posso voltar após o jantar... Não podemos deixar que sequer desconfiem de algo.

— Tem razão, melhor que ninguém saiba...

— Perto da meia-noite estarei aqui, então.

**Capítulo 10**

O Natal estava próximo. Os alunos de Hogwarts já estavam se organizando para irem passar suas férias em casa. Alguns professores iriam aproveitar a ausência dos alunos para viajar e rever os parentes. Walkyria decidiu passar o Natal na escola, tinha motivos para isso.

Snape e Walkyria ainda estavam se encontrando à noite. A atração entre os dois crescia cada vez mais. Eles se viam quase todas as noites...sempre que ele não tinha reunião com os comensais. Mas...será era só atração que eles estavam sentindo? Eles já não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas o desejo de ficarem juntos, de sentirem seus corpos colados um no outro, aumentava a cada noite...

Na hora do jantar, Walkyria recebeu uma coruja. Snape estava ao seu lado e ficou curioso com o que ela recebeu, mas tentou não demonstrar. Ela rapidamente retirou o envelope do pé da coruja, deu um biscoitinho para ela e foi ver o que dizia a carta.

"_Querida Wal,_

_Conversei com Albus e ele permitiu que eu passe as férias de inverno aí na escola com você, já que não poderá vir para casa. Chegarei na noite da véspera de Natal._

_Com amor,_

_Klaus_"

Walkyria ficou séria. Fechou o envelope e guardou. Snape não resistiu:

— Alguma notícia ruim?

— Não...só uma coisa que eu não esperava... – ela estava com uma expressão desanimada.

— O que é?

— Klaus vem passar as férias aqui em Hogwarts. Chegará na noite da véspera de Natal.

Snape ficou um pouco pálido e surpreso. Ela olhou para ele séria, mas não quis comentar mais nada. O salão principal não era o local ideal para conversarem sobre esse assunto.

Já era quase meia-noite e Snape estava em seu quarto, pensativo em frente à lareira. Estava tentando decidir se iria ou não até o quarto de Walkyria. Sentia seu coração apertado... "O que está acontecendo?" Ele se perguntava. O fato de o marido dela chegar...e ele não poder estar com ela...estava machucando... Ele se serviu de uma dose de whisky e voltou a se sentar em frente à lareira.

Alguém bateu à porta. Ele sabia quem era. Largou o copo e foi atender.

— Você não apareceu, o que houve?

Ele se virou, pegou seu copo e sentou-se no mesmo lugar.

— Severus! – Ela fechou a porta e se aproximou dele.

— Você tem que se preparar para esperar seu...marido...

— Ele só chegará na próxima semana. Até lá podemos ficar juntos...

Ele olhou para ela e bebeu mais um gole de whisky. Ela sorriu.

— Eu não acredito...você...eu poderia imaginar qualquer coisa vindo de você, mas não isso...

— O que?

— Você está com ciúmes, Severus!

— Ciúmes eu? Você está louca! – Ele bebeu mais um gole — Estou somente preocupado com seu... marido... Ele pode desconfiar de alguma coisa...Ele pode...decidir vir antes, sem avisar...melhor...me afastar de você para não causar maiores problemas.

— Sei... – ela sorria com ironia. – Klaus só chegará na noite da véspera, principalmente por causa das aulas, não há motivos para você se preocupar. Vamos aproveitar cada minuto, pois teremos que passar um tempo separados.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito. Ainda estava sério e não sabia o que fazer. Queria ficar com ela todo o tempo... Ficou parado, olhando novamente para o fogo. Walkyria ainda insistia.

— Severus...olha prá mim! – Ela estava linda, seus cabelos soltos e um vestido leve cobrindo seu corpo. Snape olhou para os olhos dela, logo após para seus lábios vermelhos que imploravam por um beijo. Ainda assim resistiu.

— Eu quero você, Severus...fica comigo...

Ele se levantou, largou o copo, e, olhando fixamente para ela, foi se aproximando, até estar com seu corpo praticamente unido ao dela. Ficaram por alguns segundos se olhando, um nos olhos do outro, sem dizer nada. Então Snape, gentilmente a abraçou e lhe deu um longo e ardente beijo.

**Capítulo 11**

Snape estava visivelmente angustiado. Os alunos de Hogwarts já haviam embarcado no trem e deram "graças a Deus" por estarem de férias, pois nem um sonserino seria capaz de aturar aquele humor. Ele tinha vontade de fugir de lá, não queria ter que cruzar com Klaus (na verdade ele queria era torcer o pescoço dele!). "E se eu passasse uma semana na enfermaria? Assim não teria que comparecer à ceia de Natal" – pensava.

No início da noite, na sala de Dumbledore, ele (o diretor) e Walkyria estavam esperando por Klaus, que deveria chegar a qualquer momento pela rede flu.

Klaus Beneczky era um homem alto, com um corpo bem definido, aparentando, no máximo, uns 30 anos de idade. Tinha cabelos louros, encaracolados e compridos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo com uma fita preta. Seus olhos eram brilhantes de cor castanho-esverdeado e sua pele era extremamente branca.

Não demorou muito e Klaus chegou todo sorridente:

— Querida Wal, que saudade! – deu um abraço bem apertado em sua esposa.

— Eu senti muito sua falta, Klaus. – deu um beijo comportado nele.

— Boa noite, Albus. – disse Klaus.

— Seja bem vindo à nossa escola. Walkyria lhe explicará como funciona tudo aqui. Sinta-se à vontade.

— Obrigado.

O salão principal estava decorado com motivos natalinos. Guirlandas foram colocadas nas paredes, o teto estava coberto de neve, uma árvore de Natal gigantesca estava num canto repleta de luzes piscantes, fadas e enfeites e também estava cheia de presentes. Uma mesa foi colocada no centro, enfeitada com arranjos de flores com bombons dourados e iluminada por velas.

Apenas um pequeno grupo de alunos ficou para passar a semana de Natal na escola. Eram três alunos da Grifinória (Harry, Rony e Hermione) e mais dois da Cornival e dois da Lufa-Lufa. Não ficou nenhum aluno da Sonserina. Dos professores, apenas três viajaram: a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, a de Aritmancia e a de Runas Antigas. Os outros todos ficaram.

Eram 10 horas da noite, horário marcado para a ceia de Natal. Snape foi o último a chegar no salão principal. Sentou-se ao lado da Profª. McGonagall, em frente a Walkyria. Ainda não havia se encontrado com Klaus, mas imediatamente ao entrar na sala, avistou seu "rival".

— Boa noite. – disse Snape seriamente.

— Bem...como todos já chegaram, podemos dar início à nossa ceia de Natal. – falou o diretor — Antes de mais nada, quero apresentar-lhes o nosso ilustre convidado: Sr. Klaus Beneczky, marido da Profª. Walkyria.

Klaus se levantou e cumprimentou os presentes, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Dumbledore fez ainda um pequeno discurso antes do jantar.

O jantar seguiu tranqüilo. Snape estava totalmente em silêncio. Algumas vezes dava alguns olhares para o casal vampiro na mesa, mas logo ele abaixava a cabeça e continuava a comer. Klaus era a atração da mesa. A Profª. Sibilia não poderia deixar de se manifestar...ela levantou, erguendo um pouco as mãos, com os olhos semicerrados e disse:

— Estou sentindo uma...vibração...

— O que está havendo, Sibila? – perguntou McGonagall.

— São as forças do além...avisando...cuidado! – Ela abriu repentinamente os olhos. Os presentes tentavam se conter para não rir. Fechou os olhos novamente. – Tenham muito cuidado, pois...irá acontecer uma tragédia aqui em Hogwarts... E...será com alguém aqui desta sala... Uma morte!

Walkyria sorriu e disse:

— Estou livre dessa, graças a Merlin! – deu uma gargalhada – Já estou morta! – olhou para Klaus – E você também, querido! – Ele sorriu.

Mesmo com a brincadeira de Walkyria, Dumbledore ficou sério e disse para Sibila:

— Professora, estamos na noite de Natal! Não é nada agradável fazer esse tipo de previsão... Poderia ter dito em outro momento...

— Desculpe... — Ela sentou-se, ajeitando o cabelo. – Eu...só quis ajudar...

— Bem...continuemos então com nossa ceia. Vamos à sobremesa! – Os pratos de comida sumiram e logo após surgiram uma infinidade de doces maravilhosos. – Sirvam-se!

A única pessoa que não ficou com os olhos "brilhando" para os doces foi Snape. Ele não agüentava mais ter que ficar ali, em frente àquele "casal apaixonado". Assim que terminou de comer, se levantou.

— Já vai dormir, Severus? – perguntou McGonagall.

— Tenho coisas para fazer...

— Não me diga que pretende trabalhar na noite de Natal!

— Não – sorriu com ironia – vou mandar cartões e presentes para meus fãs e familiares. Tenham uma boa noite.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape como se entendesse tudo que se passava na mente dele, mas não disse nada...

Já era três horas da madrugada e Snape não conseguia dormir. Bebeu um pouco e resolveu caminhar pelos corredores do castelo.

Quando estava voltando, a porta em frente ao seu quarto abriu. Ele tentou parecer normal e foi entrar em seu quarto, quando Klaus saiu por aquela porta.

— Boa noite... – ele tentava buscar em sua memória qual era o nome daquele professor que estava à sua frente.

— Snape, Severus Snape. – disse num tom sério.

— Ah, sim... desculpe-me. É que são muitos nomes para lembrar...eu me atrapalho um pouco.

— Claro... – Snape esboçou um falso sorriso.

Klaus observou que Snape já havia aberto a porta em frente à sua.

— O que há nessa sala?

— Este é o meu quarto.

— Sim, claro... – Klaus ficou sério e pensativo por uns instantes. – Bem...se me der licença...

— Boa noite.

Klaus voltou para seu quarto. Walkyria observou-o notando um olhar um tanto diferente.

— O que houve, Klaus?

— Você sabe de quem é o quarto aqui em frente ao seu?

— Sim. É do Prof. Snape.

— Não lhe parece estranho, num castelo desse tamanho, colocar seu quarto bem em frente ao dele?

— Klaus... – ela sorriu – Eu vou lhe explicar. O quarto que geralmente era ocupado pelos Prof. de DCAT fica no segundo andar... – ela explicou tudo calmamente.

— Entendo, mas não gostei nada da idéia.

— Qual o problema?

— Ele é homem e... me pareceu estar sozinho...

— Você está insinuando que eu e ele...

— Não, mas bem que ele pode tentar...afinal, você está tão perto...

— Ora Klaus, querido! Você precisa conhecer Snape. Com uma pequena conversa você vai descobrir que nem uma mosca atura a presença dele por mais de cinco minutos. Se quiser, pergunte aos alunos... eles vão lhe dizer como é o humor diário dele... – ela riu.

**Capítulo 12**

No outro dia, pela manhã, ao chegar em sua sala, Snape viu na mesa uma pequena caixa preta decorada com uma fita prateada. Ao lado, havia uma rosa vermelha e um cartão.

Primeiramente pegou o cartão e leu:

"_Querido Severus,_

_Isso é uma lembrança de Natal que escolhi especialmente para você._

_Gostaria de ter entregue pessoalmente, mas...infelizmente não foi possível._

_Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado._

_Com saudades,_

_sua_

_Walkyria_"

Depois pegou a caixa e abriu. Dentro havia um saquinho de veludo preto. Derramou o conteúdo do saquinho em sua mão: era um par de abotoaduras de ouro branco com esmeraldas. Ficou estático por uns instantes. Não acreditava ter recebido um presente tão valioso... Colocou-as e se admirou em frente ao espelho, estufando o peito, se achando elegante. Por um momento até esqueceu do triângulo amoroso em que estava envolvido...

Logo sua mente voltou ao "estado normal" e ele voltou para seu quarto. Pegou uma pequena maleta, separou alguns pertences e saiu.

À noite, estavam todos reunidos numa única mesa no salão principal. Dumbledore deu ordem para que fosse servido o jantar. A Prof. Minerva, estanhando a ausência de Snape, perguntou:

— E Severus...não seria melhor esperarmos por ele?

— Ele não virá. – respondeu o diretor – Foi a Londres.

Walkyria tinha notado a falta de Snape, mas não quis perguntar nada, não seria de bom tom. Ao escutar o que Dumbledore disse, ela se deu conta que aquela viagem era uma maneira de evitar a presença de Klaus. Não era nada agradável, nem para ela, esta convivência a três.

**Capítulo 13**

A semana passou quase que "voando". Snape chegou pela manhã, bem cedo. Passou o dia inteiro trancado em sua sala arrumando o seu estoque de ingredientes que havia comprado durante a viagem.

Na hora do jantar ele foi até o salão principal. Viu que os outros professores também já aviam voltado de viagem, bem como os alunos. Observou também que Klaus já havia ido embora. Respirou aliviado. Agora tudo iria voltar ao normal.

Sentou no seu lugar de sempre, com Walkyria ao seu lado. Voltou a sentir aquele perfume doce e inebriante. Olhou para ela discretamente, esboçando um sorriso.

— Boa noite, Walkyria.

— Boa noite, Severus...senti sua falta – disse baixinho.

— Precisamos conversar...

— Você pode vir até meu quarto esta noite, no horário de sempre.

— Prefiro que seja no meu...

— Entendo. — Ela deu um sorriso de leve.

Walkyria saiu de seu quarto pronta para deixar Snape paralisado. Colocou um vestido de cetim vermelho, completamente colado ao seu corpo. Tinha um decote extremamente ousado e uma fenda lateral que mostrava boa parte de sua perna direita.

Apesar de conhecer a senha do quarto dele, resolveu bater na porta antes de entrar. Ele, ao escutar a batida, imaginou que deveria ser ela.

— Olá, Snape, posso entrar?

Ele abriu a porta e deixou-a entrar, sem falar nada. Depois fechou a porta.

— Ele já foi? – Snape estava totalmente sério.

— Sim, na noite passada. Agora tudo volta a ser como antes. – se aproximou dele e abraçou-o.

— É melhor não continuarmos com isso... – disse se afastando dela.

— Você não me quer mais?

— Não é isso...

— O que é então?

— Bem... eu não acho seguro... parece que seu marido...

— Klaus? Não...

— Nós nos encontramos e...penso que ele não gostou nem um pouco do fato de nossos quartos serem tão próximos.

— Ele me comentou, mas não acredito que tenha dado importância para isso. E, de qualquer forma, pouco me importa! Eu quero você, Severus... – se aproximou dele – preciso sentir seu corpo...

Ele não resistiu mais, abraçando-a fortemente pela cintura, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço de leve. Sua mão foi alisando o corpo dela, descendo até a parte da fenda do vestido. Sentia a textura da pele dela e colou seu corpo ainda mais ao dela.

— Ah...Severus... eu senti tanto sua falta...

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e beijou-a com desejo, abraçando-a ainda mais. Pegou Walkyria no colo e carregou-a até sua escrivaninha. Colocou-a sentada e depois, com a mão, jogou tudo que havia ali em cima para o chão. Abraçava, alisava-a sem parar de beijá-la. Abriu o vestido dela pela parte de trás e assim ficaram os seios dela a mostra. Então ele desceu seus lábios até encontrá-los. Sorveu e mordeu-os com desejo. Walkyria gemia e segurava os cabelos dele. Ele subiu a parte da saia do vestido dela e, por casualidade, ela não havia colocado nada por baixo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber isso. No minuto seguinte já estava encaixando seu corpo ao dela quase que com fúria. Ela gritava, gemia, suava. Ele aumentou o ritmo, segurando-a fortemente pelos quadris e empurrava com mais força. Ela sentia cada parte dele preenchendo-a por dentro, deixando-a louca de prazer. Ele suava e estava com os olhos vidrados no corpo dela, hipnotizado com as sensações que estava sentindo. Snape pressionou ainda mais uma vez seu corpo com toda força e apetite que tinha, soltando um gemido alto. Walkyria sentiu o líquido de Snape preenchê-la por dentro. Então, Snape, sentindo suas pernas cambalearem, deitou seu corpo por cima do dela, ainda com a respiração ofegante.

— Severus...você foi incrível! – Walkyria estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Snape. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Ele sorriu de leve. Levantou-se, foi até o canto da sala e pegou uma caixinha preta.

— Isto é seu presente de Natal...um pouco atrasado.

— Obrigada. – Ela pegou a caixa, mas antes de abrir, olhou para Snape.

— Você não me disse se gostou...

— Você nem prestou atenção...olhe para o meu casaco...

Ela riu.

— Eu estava...bem...nem havia reparado mesmo...

— Agora você parece mais calma... – sorriu com malícia. – Abra, quero ver se gosta.

— Vamos ver...

Ela abriu com cuidado a pequena caixa. Dentro havia um cordão de prata com um pingente. Era uma pedra diferente, na forma de uma estrela. Parecia refletir todas as cores do universo.

— Que pedra é essa, Severus? Eu nunca vi nada igual!

— É uma espécie de cristal muito raro. Ele tem poderes especiais. Poucos bruxos conhecem. Chamamos de "life-crystal".

— Que tipo de poderes ele tem?

— Bem... – ele fez uma expressão irônica – eu penso que uma prof. de DCAT deveria conhecer...mas...

— Ah, Severus...

— Não se tem conhecimento de todos os poderes que ele tem, mas, sabe-se que protege seu portador de muitos tipos de ataques, inclusive contra as maldições.

— E...será que funciona com vampiros?

— Confesso que nunca li nada a respeito.

— E porque deu para mim? Você não precisa dele?

— Quero vê-la bem protegida. Principalmente quando estiver na presença de você-sabe-quem.

**Capítulo 14**

A primavera já havia chegado. O aroma das flores e a euforia dos alunos com a aproximação dos testes preenchiam o ambiente do castelo de Hogwarts. Aquela noite havia sido especial. Após um maravilhoso jantar a dois no quarto dela, eles tiveram uma noite extremamente ardente. Sem perceber, já exaustos, os dois adormeceram nus na cama, lado a lado.

De repente ouviu-se um barulho vindo da sala de Walkyria. Snape, que tem o sono leve, abriu os olhos. Pensou em se levantar, mas não o fez. Imaginou que deveria ser algum elfo doméstico arrumando a sala. Virou para o lado, abraçando-a e fechou os olhos, tentando voltar a dormir.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

— Wal, querida, cheguei! – Klaus havia entrado sorridente mas ao perceber o quadro que estava pintado a sua frente, deixou a maleta que segurava cair.

Walkyria e Snape já haviam acordado. Snape cobriu-se com o lençol preto que estava na cama. Walkyria vestiu seu roupão.

— Eu sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo! Estava tudo muito fácil! – Klaus estava visivelmente perturbado.

— Klaus... você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas... – Walkyria falou com firmeza.

— Deste tipo de surpresa eu confesso que também não gosto... Você sabe que tipo de pessoa eu sou, Wal...

— E você? Sabe como eu sou? Você se esqueceu que quis casar com uma vampira?

— Eu também...

— Você era um aborto, esqueceu? – Ela estava perdendo o controle.

— Por favor, – ele olhou para Snape com desprezo. – peça, ao menos para ...esse...senhor...se retirar. Não quero discutir assuntos conjugais na frente dele.

Ela olhou para Snape.

— Severus...depois conversamos, pode ir.

— Tem certeza, Wal?

— Sim, fique tranqüilo.

Snape saiu meio contrariado. Logo que ele bateu a porta, Klaus continuou a falar.

— Como você pôde, Wal? Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

— Klaus... – ela se aproximou dele – você sabe que eu às vezes "bato as asas" fora de casa...mas...no final sempre volto. Você é meu marido, é meu companheiro, é tudo! E eu sou sua, Klaus, por toda a eternidade...

Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções. Ela se aproximou ainda mais e abraçou-o com ternura. Ele parecia estar se acalmando. Ela beijou-o suavemente.

— Viu? Eu estou aqui agora, com você...só nós dois...

**Capítulo 15**

O dia estava quase raiando. Snape estava em seu quarto, em frente à lareira com um copo de whisky na mão. Andava de um lado ao outro e voltava a sentar no sofá. Estava nervoso, ansioso. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Não conseguia dormir, estava muito preocupado com o que estava ocorrendo entre Walkyria e Klaus.

Ficou olhando o crepitar do fogo e deixou-se levar por pensamentos e lembranças. Estava distraído quando ouviu um grito. Era um grito que parecia vir das profundezas. Com certeza deve ter sido escutado por toda extensão do castelo de Hogwarts.

Imediatamente ele se levantou, largou o copo e correu em direção ao quarto em frente, abrindo a porta sem pensar duas vezes. Paralisou logo que viu uma cena terrível.

Klaus estava em pé, olhando com fúria para Snape. Sua roupa estava toda respingada de sangue. Walkyria estava deitada na cama, com o corpo todo ensangüentado e com uma estaca cravada em seu peito.

Snape sacou a varinha e apontou-a em direção a Klaus. Estava pronto para lançar uma maldição mortal, quando chegaram Dumbledore e McGonagall.

— Severus, não faça isso! – gritou o diretor.

— Esse...ser...ele...

Dumbledore viu o que Klaus havia feito e respirou fundo. Com a mão abaixou a varinha de Severus.

Filch também veio logo e ficou no corredor tentando acalmar os alunos que não paravam de chegar para saber o que havia acontecido.

Klaus encarou Snape, olhou para Albus e depois para Walkyria. Ela respirava com dificuldade, tentava ainda juntar todas suas forças para ter alguns minutos a mais de vida (ou de morte!). Klaus, depois de ficar por alguns segundos observando-a, saiu correndo para fora do quarto. Dumbledore saiu logo atrás.

— Klaus, venha cá. Fique calmo, vamos conversar.

— Não há o que conversar, Albus. – continuava correndo em direção ao saguão de entrada.

Hagrid também escutou aquele grito e estava entrando no castelo para saber o que houve.

— Hagrid, me ajude! Não deixe Klaus sair...

— Nem tente! – Klaus gritou apontando a varinha para Hagrid.

— Mas...Klaus... – falou o diretor – está quase amanhecendo...

— Deixe-me em paz! – ainda correndo, saiu em direção ao jardim do castelo. Parou e ajoelhou-se na grama ainda molhada pelo orvalho. Lágrimas de desespero caíam de seu rosto.

Em questão de segundos, o sol surgiu no horizonte. Assim que os primeiros raios entraram em contato com seu corpo, Klaus urrou de dor e desespero ao se ver incinerado na frente dos presentes, estupefatos.

Logo que Klaus saiu, Snape ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama onde estava Walkyria.

— Severus... – ela falou com dificuldade, esboçando um sorriso.

Snape acariciou os cabelos dela e segurou sua mão.

— Eu vou tirar isso e você ficará boa... – disse ele tentando parecer firme e forte diante do sofrimento em que seu coração se encontrava.

— Você...sabe...isso...é quase...impossível...

— Eu quero tentar... Você sentirá muita dor, pode suportar?

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Snape com uma mão segurou o corpo de Walkyria e com a outra a estaca. Delicadamente, e muito devagar, foi puxando para fora do corpo dela. Lágrimas de dor rolavam pelo rosto pálido de Walkyria.

— Agüente firme...falta pouco...

Ela respirava com dificuldade, tentando suportar a dor.

— Pronto... saiu... – Snape levantou-se e entregou o objeto cheio de sangue para McGonagall, que assistia a tudo em silêncio.

Snape voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado de Walkyria. Ela havia fechado os olhos e sua respiração estava cada vez mais fraca. Snape segurou novamente a mão dela e olhou para o ferimento, que era muito profundo. Voltou a olhar em direção ao rosto dela e notou que sua respiração havia parado...

— Wal...não! – Ele pegou sua varinha para tentar utilizar algum feitiço de cura. Tinha consciência que era em vão, pois não funcionavam com vampiros. Apontou para o ferimento e uma pequena luz começou a brilhar em sua varinha quando aconteceu algo inusitado.

O cristal que pendia no pescoço de Walkyria começou a brilhar intensamente. O brilho era tão forte que tomou conta de todo o corpo dela. Snape afastou a varinha e ficou observando o que estava acontecendo. De repente, a ferida começou a fechar e, em menos de cinco minutos, já havia cicatrizado totalmente. A luz do cristal, logo que o ferimento fechou, voltou ao normal, mas Walkyria ainda permanecia totalmente imóvel.

Snape segurou novamente a mão dela, alisou o rosto, implorando mentalmente para que ela voltasse. Lentamente a respiração dela começou a voltar. Walkyria abriu os olhos como se estivesse acordando de um sono profundo. Ao ver que Snape estava ao seu lado, sorriu.

— Você conseguiu, Severus! – a voz dela ainda estava enfraquecida.

Ele sorriu.

Dumbledore já havia retornado ao quarto, junto com Hagrid. Walkyria olhou para o diretor.

— Albus...e Klaus...onde está?

— Descanse...ele vai deixá-la em paz agora. Quando você estiver melhor, conversaremos. Ela sorriu agradecendo.

Olhou novamente para Snape.

— Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui...como foi possível?

— O cristal que lhe dei...ele devolveu-lhe a vida...

Ela sorriu.

— Esse realmente foi o melhor presente que já ganhei... – Ela fez uma cara de séria e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. – Só...que agora você me deixou com um problema sério...

— O que?

— Estou lhe devendo minha vida e...por toda eternidade não terei desculpa nenhuma para lhe morder. – Ela sorriu e ele abraçou e beijou-a.

FIM


End file.
